


Paint Guns

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, POV Danny, Paintball, Post S2, mention of Laura/Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The argument about whether or not it was the Summer Society who’d set off the fireworks has gone slightly out of control.</p><p>For Creampuff Week - Day 3: Paint Guns</p><p>(All my fics for Creampuff Week are connected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Danny grips her gun tight and peeks around the corner. It’s him. She would recognize that disastrous hair and cute butt anywhere. He’s going to get a face full of paint for everything he’s said.

The argument about whether or not it was the Summer Society who’d set off the fireworks has gone slightly out of control. It had started between her and Kirsch. As presidents, they were responsible for resolving conflicts and usually they’re pretty good at it. But Kirsch just wouldn’t let it go this time.

When she’d gotten back to the house the night before she must’ve been muttering something about showing the Zeta’s who were the real champions of this campus, because when she’d gotten out of bed this morning, the living room looked like a war room and the paint guns were being loaded in the kitchen.

She’d been about to tell everyone to pack it up when the freshman who’d been sent as a scout ran in and told them the Zeta’s were advancing. She’d shouted orders while getting dressed.

Two hours later, she has her gun trained on her boyfriend’s back as she slowly walks out of her hiding place.

‘Hands up, Kirsch. It’s over,’ she says.

Kirsch turns. He doesn’t drop the gun and he’s not raising his hands, but he’s not raising the _gun_ either.

‘My bros-‘

‘-are not here,’ she finishes for him. ‘I already checked. Call it off. We can stop now, before any food gets involved.’

‘Never. You took away our fireworks, and now you pay.’ Kirsch raises his weapon in the blink of an eye.

She doesn’t shoot. She’s not sure why, but she doesn’t shoot. What Danny does, is sigh.

‘For god’s sake. We didn’t set off your fireworks.’

Kirsch lowers his weapon a little and relaxes his stand.

‘You really didn’t?’

She shakes her head and lowers her paint gun, pointing it to the ground. She sits down and pats the forest floor beside her. Her boyfriend follows her example, lowering his gun and dropping down onto the ground. He leans into her side and she rests her head upon his shoulder. It’s one of the nice things of finally dating someone her own height.

‘Then who did?’ Kirsch wonders.

‘I think it was Perry and LaFontaine. Remember how the two of them showed up with almost a hundred cupcakes at your door a couple days ago?’

‘Hey, yeah. Those were really awesome.’

Danny looks at Kirsch, raises her eyebrows and waits for the coin to drop.

‘Oh.’ Kirsch places an apologetic kiss on her forehead.

‘Besides, if we took your firework, we wouldn’t set of while it was still in the Alchemy building. We would put it in barrels filled with half-rotten fish, stash them in your frat house, set it off and then watch as the entire student body avoided your bros for the next couple weeks.’

‘Cold, D-bear,’ Kirsch says, but he sounds impressed. ‘Why would they do that?’

‘Probably an accident,’ she shrugs. And if she had to guess, it was LaF’s fault. ‘LaF did say they needed something form the Alchemists for her tests.’

‘Do you think it’ll work?’

‘It might.’

Kirsch hums and nods. Like her, he’s probably thinking about what it would mean for their friends. Not just Laura and Carmilla, but JP as well.

After a minute, he nudges her shoulder. ‘So what now, general Lawrence?’

‘Well, general Kirsch, I suggest we first make sure that no more civilians get hurt. Laura texted me, said there was a shootout in one of the dorms.’

‘Then we fight until the last house standing?’

‘Always,’ Danny grins.

She stands up and pulls Kirsch with her. After a quick goodbye kiss and salute, they go their separate ways to rally their troops and plan their last stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
